When what you love has been in front of you the whole time
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Cheyanne Singer grew up with Sam and Dean. She was adopted by Bobby Singer after the death of her mother. Time moves on and evenutally brings Dean and Cheyanne together again after John Winchester stopped their would be wedding years earlier. Can they let go of their past and forge a new relationship together? What secets could break them apart?


**Prologue**

Mary Winchester and Lydia Van Buren grew up together in Lawrence, Kansas. They had been best friends all their lives. When Mary met and married John Winchester, Lydia was Mary's maid of honor. John considered Lydia part of the family. When Lydia married Victor, the two couples became inseparable. John and Victor even became great friends.

Mary and Lydia even had their children pretty close together. Dean was born first, then Cheyanne came along about two years later and then Sam came along two years after Cheyanne. All three kids grew up together and were best friends. Lydia and Mary had pictures of Dean and Cheyanne playing house together and Sam was their baby. Lydia had pictures of Dean and Cheyanne taking baths together and even taking naps together. Dean always called her "his Cheyanne."

When Mary was killed in the house fire, John and the boys stayed with Lydia for a while. From time to time, they would join together on hunts. Lydia was a hunter long before John had even heard of demons or vampires. Cheyanne was homeschooled so that Lydia didn't have to argue with schools nonstop and also to provide her with some sort of a normal life. Cheyanne would stay in the motel room and work on research and homework while Lydia hunted. Sometimes Lydia would be gone for days but she usually tried to call in at least every night. Cheyanne taught herself to cook by watching YouTube and Food network. She loved Gordon Ramsay and she loved to cook.

Cheyanne would talk on the phone to Sam and Dean just about every night. They always had fun and laughed. John loved to hear her talk to his sons and was glad that even with their crazy lives and constantly moving around, they had her in their lives. Lydia and Mary had always made a bet on when Dean and Cheyanne would get married. John smiled as he watched how his oldest son lit up while talking to Cheyanne. He knew that day may come but since they were 14 and 12 it was more than likely a very long way off.

One night the phone rang at 3AM. It was Cheyanne. She never panicked with any situation. Lydia had taught her almost too well to remain calm and focus on what needs to be done. At only 12, Cheyanne could stitch up any kind of wound with surgeon like precision and would keep calm through it. She was good at keeping those around her calm too, but this night she called John in a panic.

"Hello." John answered the phone sleepily.

"Uncle John, I need you to come here quick! Its mom, she came in and there is a lot of blood…"She said, almost crying.

Lydia had been tracking what she thought was a demon, but whatever it was it had found her first. Lydia barely made it to the motel room. She was bleeding profusely and holding her intestines in with her hands. Cheyanne had bandaged and stitched Lydia up as best she could but they both knew Lydia needed a doctor now. Cheyanne called John and explained the situation. By the time John and the boys got there, Lydia has passed. John took care of the burial and burned her body hunter style.

John called Lydia's parents and sister to tell them the news. He thought maybe they would want him to bring Cheyanne to live with them but he was wrong. Lydia's parents wanted nothing to do with Cheyanne and even went as far as calling the child an abomination. Lydia's sister, Lucy had the exact same thoughts. Cheyanne was now an orphan in every sense of the word. Victor had disappeared shortly before her second birthday and Lydia never mentioned him after that.

They stayed at the motel for few more days as John worked on tying up Lydia's loose ends. He knew she had a few storage units. He had Dean take care of Cheyanne and Sam while he went and moved everything from her storage units to his. After that, they drove to South Dakota and met up with Bobby Singer.

"John Winchester! I told you the next time I see you I'd pump you so full of buckshot…." Bobby yelled as he came out on the porch waving a double barreled shot gun. He stopped short when he saw Cheyanne hiding behind Dean.

"Hi Uncle Bobby!" both boys yelled in unison. Cheyanne just hid behind Dean trying to make herself as invisible as possible.

"Hey boys! Who is your friend?" Bobby asked them, his heart melting for the little green eyed girl.

"This is Cheyanne, she's our best friend!" 10 year old Sam said proudly.

Bobby and John tried to stifle a laugh as Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. Bobby ushered them in the house. Dean and Sam showed Cheyanne around and they soon found some movies to watch in the den while John and Bobby talked business. From the kitchen, they could see the kids. Cheyanne was snuggled up with Dean and he had his arm around her. Sam was sitting next to Cheyanne at the opposite end of the couch. John smiled and explained the bet that Mary and Lydia had made years ago.

"Well it's good those three have each other." Bobby said.

"Yea it is, at least something can be normal in their lives." John agreed.

"So does Cheyanne have any family?" Bobby asked after a few minutes.

"None that will take her in." John explained the situation to his friend. Bobby sat there and listened in silence. Both men knew how hard a hunter's lifestyle could be on kids. Dean and Sam were already examples of that and so was Cheyanne. Bobby had a thought and the two men were in agreement on the idea.

Bobby and John continued talking long after all three kids had gone to sleep. Dean and Sam gave Cheyanne the couch and the slept on the floor. She was too tired to argue. In less than 72 hours, her life as she knew it had changed and she wasn't even sure how to begin processing the information so she could adapt to it. She drifted off listening to the two men talk about her future and what kind of life she would have if she lived with Bobby. Bobby thought he might just be too old and cranky to raise a child, especially a young lady but his heart had grown 10 sizes that day and he knew he would raise Cheyanne up like she should be raised.

The next day, everyone woke up to the smell of furniture polish and bacon. Dean walked into the kitchen before Sam and John. He found Bobby at the table drinking coffee and laughing at something Cheyanne was saying. Cheyanne was smiling and standing at the stove cooking bacon and eggs. She had woke up before anybody else and had begun cleaning house. The kitchen, dining room and den were spotless and even sparkled. Dean was sure that Bobby's house had never been this clean in years, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. He may have only been 14 but he knew when to keep his mouth shut! Fortunately Sam did too.

"Morning boys!" She said as she sat a big platter of eggs and bacon on the table. She then pulled a pan of homemade biscuits out of the oven. John walked in just as Sam and Dean sat down at the table.

"Morning kids." John said as he sleepily made his way to the coffee pot sitting on the counter. Bobby and John smiled over their coffee cups as they listened to Dean, Sam and Cheyanne chatter happily as they ate. When Bobby told Cheyanne that she could stay with him if she wanted, all three of them were super excited and Bobby smiled even bigger when Cheyanne said that she would like that very much.

Cheyanne lived with Bobby for about two months before she began calling him dad. For the first time in her life, Cheyanne had the closest thing she had ever had to a father. Bobby made sure that she had the closest thing to a normal life a hunter's kid could have. She actually had a home and friends and she went to a real school instead of the home schooling that she had all her life. Bobby wanted her to be a regular little "snot nose jerk." He wanted Cheyanne to eat all his food, drive him crazy, and do all the things that normal kids are supposed to do to their parents. He wanted the same for Dean and Sam but he wasn't their dad. Sam and Dean remained an important part of Cheyanne's life too. Bobby practically raised those boys and was like a second dad to them. Every so often, John would drop them off at Bobby's for a few weeks while he was on a job.

Bobby thought he was going to have a heart attack when Cheyanne discovered boys! Bobby didn't really know how to talk to Cheyanne about what he called "life stuff." It was easier to talk about that stuff with Dean and Sam because they were all guys, but he didn't know anything about women. He didn't have a wife to explain these things to Cheyanne. He did the best he could and what he couldn't explain, Sam and Dean filled her in. Cheyanne learned about periods and menstruation from Google. There were just some things she knew she couldn't ask the men in her life.

The summer before Cheyanne's senior year in high school, Dean and Sam came to spend the summer with her and Bobby. John had been tracking a nest of vampires and had located them in Oregon so he dropped the boys off at Bobby's house for a few weeks that turned into the whole summer because he found a few more jobs while he was there. They had spent many summers in South Dakota but this summer would be the one that Cheyanne remembered the most. It was the summer when Dean stopped seeing her as a little sister and started seeing her as the young woman she had blossomed into.

Cheyanne helped Bobby with his business, "Singer Salvage Yard" and even had a 1957 Chevy pickup truck that had belonged to her mother. Dean and John had helped Bobby rebuild and restore it for her. Cheyanne also had a small part time summer job in town at the Dairy King. She loved working and would bring home dinner for Bobby every night. The night John dropped the boys off, Bobby called Cheyanne and asked her to bring dinner home for everybody. She smiled as she put the order together herself.

When Cheyanne came home, Dean and Sam were in the den watching Clint Eastwood movies. Dean could quote every movie that Clint Eastwood ever made—especially the monkey ones! She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that she had stolen from Dean last time the boys were at the house. She had her pair pulled up in and bun and somehow miraculously, her make-up was still in place. The boys didn't notice her as she walked past them into the kitchen. She grabbed a soda and then went to find Bobby but as she turned back around, she ran smack dab into Dean's hard muscled chest. "Oh my God he smells good!" she thought to herself. Dean and Sam had grown so tall since Cheyanne had seen them last that now she barely came to their chests.

"Hey Dean. Sorry, I didn't see you there." She chuckled as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Hey Cheyanne, it's great to see you." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She had hugged him many times over the years. Sam and Dean were Cheyanne's best friends, after all, but somehow this hug felt different. Cheyanne snuggled into Dean's chest and inhaled his scent. He was freshly showered and clean shaven.

"When did you get so pretty?" He asked as he stroked her cheek with his hand. She blushed and tried to duck her head but then Dean lifted her face to his and he kissed her. Dean took Cheyanne's breath away as his tongue gently parted her lips and met hers. Her head was reeling. Cheyanne had never been kissed by any man before and now Dean—her Dean—was kissing her! She pulled him closer and kissed him back with as much passion as he was showing her. Finally Dean gently pulled away from Cheyanne. She found the courage to look into his eyes again. His face was full of emotions that she had never seen before. After a few minutes, Dean cleared his throat and tried to speak.

"Cheyanne, I don't know what just happened…"he began but then he stopped and walked out the back door. She knew what that meant. He need some fresh air and some time to think. She shook her head and sighed as she went to call Sam and Bobby to dinner. She put Dean's on a plate and went to find him. Cheyanne had been in love with Dean for as long as she could remember but she seriously doubted he knew that. As far as she knew, Dean only saw her as a sister.

Dean walked around Bobby's property arguing with himself.-He had been in love with Cheyanne his whole life but he was almost certain she only saw his as a big brother. He shouldn't have kissed her like that but dammit he couldn't resist the idea. He walked around the whole property until he came back to the house and sat down in the porch swing on the back porch. Dean looked through the window into the kitchen. He could see Cheyanne taking plates to Bobby and Sam. He knew he should go back inside to eat dinner but he just didn't know how to face her at the moment. What if she wanted to slap him? He knew he was being crazy because after all she had kissed him back.

After Cheyanne took care of Sam and Bobby, she went to take Dean's food to him. She smiled as she walked through the house. On all the walls in the house hung pictures of all three of them. Cheyanne, Sam and Dean may not have been Bobby Singer's biological children but he still considered them to be his. Despite all of Bobby's grumbling he loved those three very much and was very proud of them. Cheyanne didn't have to go very far to find Dean. She walked over to the back porch swing and sat down beside him.

"I brought you home a double bacon cheeseburger, complete with extra onions." She said as she handed him his plate, "Complete with a side of chili cheese fries." She added, smiling at him. She didn't mention that Bobby had texted her before she got off work that Sam and Dean were there.

"Thank you!" he smiled at her with the same familiar twinkle in his eyes. "I even have an apple pie for dessert. I baked one just in case you boys came for a visit." She added winking at him as she scooted closer to him on the swing. They sat there in silence on that porch swing and ate their dinner. Dean took a drink of his beer and cleared his throat a few times before he finally spoke.

Look, about that kiss earlier…" he began, "I can't explain it but I don't regret it for a minute."

"Good! Because I sure don't regret kissing you back!" she told him.

Dean leaned back on the swing and his arm across the back of the swing. Cheyanne scooted over next to him and snuggled up against him the way she had always done.

"Dean Winchester, we have known each other literally our whole lives. If you ask me, that kiss was long overdue!" She told him after a few minutes. "I agree." Dean said as he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"Well now that we've both established that we both feel the same way about each other," He began when they finally came up for air, "What are you doing tomorrow night? Do you work or are you off?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact of fact I am off for the next three days to spend with my boys." She smiled up at him. She would always consider Sam and Dean as her boys. Dean had just leaned down to kiss her again when the back door opened and Bobby and Sam walked out onto the back porch. They both stood there and stared at Dean and Cheyanne for a while before anybody spoke.

"Well it's about damn time you two finally quit fooling each other." Bobby said, then added, "Sam, I guess I owe you that $10. Just don't tell John about this." "Why not?" Sam asked, afraid that John Winchester would be pissed at Dean for dating Cheyanne. "Cause I'd owe him $50!" Bobby laughed.

Sam grinned at his big brother and his best friend. He was very happy that they were finally together too but he was a little sad too. He had a crush on Cheyanne forever but was too shy to tell her. Dean was one of Cheyanne's best friends too but Sam knew that she and Dean had always been two peas in a pod ever since all three of them were little. Cheyanne never could explain why Sam got friend zoned and Dean got boy friended.

Just as Cheyanne was about to go upstairs to get ready for Bed, Dean handed her one of his favorite T-shirts. It was a faded black AC/DC shirt. She couldn't stop smiling as she went to go take her bubble bath. After her bath, she put on the shirt and a pink pair of sleep shorts that she had just bought from Victoria's Secret. She braided her wet hair after she was dressed and headed downstairs to check on the guys. Dean and Sam were helping Bobby do research. They had their shoes off and Dean had hung his jacket over the back of the couch. He looked up and winked at her as she walked over to him.

"I just came down to see if y'all needed help with anything before I said goodnight to my three favorite guys." She said as she looked at their research. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Dad wanted to see if we could find out any new information on that nest of Vampires he is hunting." Sam said as he finally looked up from his computer.

"We have everything covered sweetie. You can go onto bed." Bobby said, looking at Dean pointedly. Cheyanne sat on Dean's leg for a few minutes. Long enough for her to notice he was inhaling her scent. She always put on lotion and perfume after her baths and he loved it. Dean was also rubbing small circles on her upper arm and at the small of her back with his fingertips. Cheyanne was experiencing sensations and feelings that were new to her. She had dated a few guys in school but none had tried to kiss her like Dean had earlier and they sure never made her have these feelings. She was still a virgin.

Dean had always played the big brother and never liked her dating at all. It suddenly occurred to Cheyanne that he had been jealous of the other guys. This idea made her giggle as she finally began mentally piecing everything together and why Dean had acted like that. She sat there for a few more minutes longer, allowing Dean to trace more circles on her arm and back. She about melted when he started tracing them on her upper thighs through her shorts.

She turned to look at him and Dean flashed her his famous Cheshire cat grin, gave her a wink and kept on tracing his circles. He knew what he was doing to her and he could feel her body's reaction through those thin shorts and his jeans. She could feel his erection starting to grow at the small of her back. Cheyanne stood up and gave Dean a goodnight kiss. Then she said goodnight to Sam and Bobby and headed upstairs to bed. That night she dreamed of Dean and what it might be like for him to be her first.

The next morning Cheyanne woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee drifting through the house. She brushed her hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and went downstairs. Sam was setting the table and Dean was cooking when she walked into the kitchen. In all of Cheyanne's 17 years, she had never once seen Dean Winchester cook! Now he was standing in her kitchen cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"What?" He said as flipped the last pancake from the skillet to the platter and set it on the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down as Dean fixed her plate and poured her a cup of coffee. Dean even remembered that she liked cream and sugar in hers. Not even Bobby ever remembered that little fact. Bobby came in from the garage and was pleasantly surprised to see all three kids at the table. They all sat down and had a nice family breakfast.

"So any plans today for you two lovebirds?" Bobby asked teasingly between bites of pancake.

"Well I need to run into town for some real groceries, you know more than just beer. And I need to give my truck an oil change, it will be a fun filled day of boring stuff and getting dirty in the garage." She told him, mentally checking off her to do list. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." Dean said, "Sammy too." He added, he wasn't about to leave Sam out. He knew Cheyanne would understand.

After breakfast, Dean ran Cheyanne upstairs to get ready while he and Sam cleaned up the kitchen. Cheyanne brushed out her hair again. Her hair came down to her waist and was a deep mahogany brown with hints of red and copper. She brushed it until it shone like a brand new penny. It hung in waves because she always kept it braided when it was wet. She pulled it up into a French twist and clipped it. She kept the same jeans on but changed into a leopard print lacey tank top. She pulled on her favorite pair of cowboy boots and went downstairs.

Dean, Sam and Cheyanne went to town to run errands. Cheyanne learned the hard way not to take those two into Wal-Mart! She had never laughed so hard in her life. Dean would dance around in the aisles, doing whatever he could to make Cheyanne and Sam laugh. He was more carefree and relaxed whenever John wasn't around.

When they got back to the house, Cheyanne put away the groceries while Dean pulled her truck into the garage. When she came out there, he was already draining the oil. She thought he was so sexy when he was working on cars and covered in grease. He flashed a smile as he rolled out from under her truck. She giggled and shook her head at him.

"Need any help?" Cheyanne asked as she handed him a cold beer. Dean was 19, John and Bobby let him drink. He had been sneaking beers since he was 15 but she wasn't about to tell them that! "No sweetie, I've got it." He said as he emptied the dirty oil into the recycling bin. He pulled her close and he took a swig of his beer. He handed her the beer to hold as he popped the hood on her truck. They spent the rest of the day together. They watched movies snuggled up on the couch in the living room together. Then all three of them went out to dinner that night.

Each passing day that Dean and Cheyanne spent together, they grew closer and closer. Dean had never felt what he felt for Cheyanne for any other girl. He had been with a few girls before Cheyanne but none of them had ever made him feel like this. Cheyanne was sure the Dean was the one. She had never felt this way for any of the boys at school or around town. Dean and Cheyanne spent hours in the shop out behind the garage. They would make out and Cheyanne would let Dean touch and caress her but she wasn't ready to go all the way and would always stop him before they did.

Cheyanne finally worked up her nerve. She bought a box of condoms. She drove to the next town over to buy them because everybody in Sioux Falls knew her. She wanted the timing to be right. Two weeks before school started, Dean and Cheyanne came home from a date to find John's Impala parked in the drive way. All three of them made their way up the front steps into the house.

"Of course he shows up now." Dean mumbled under his breath as he held the door open for Cheyanne. "Hey boys." John said as hugged Sam and Dean. "Cheyanne, you grew up on me!" He said hugging her too. "You look so much like Lydia, I can't believe it!" He added. Dean walked up to me and lovingly put his arm around Cheyanne. Dean caught John checking out Cheyanne's ass as they walked into the kitchen. Dean didn't like it one bit. He knew his dad wouldn't mess with Cheyanne but it still gave him the creeps.

"We'll head out tomorrow, I have a new job lined up in Arizona." John told the boys as he sat down on the couch with a beer. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and started flipping through the channels. Sam sat down next to John and watched T.V. with him. Cheyanne and Dean went back outside for their usual evening walk.

Their walks usually just took them all around the property. They loved holding hands and talking. Dean knew there was something different about Cheyanne tonight. Her palms were a little damp and she was shaking. She was nervous about something. He was curious to find out.

They stopped in front of the big garage. Cheyanne pulled Dean closer and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. Dean kissed her back as he slowly slid his hand up inside her shirt. He was surprised when she didn't stop him and leaned into his touch. Cheyanne pulled away from him just long enough to lead him into the garage.

"We have talked about doing this all summer, but I wasn't ready and I was afraid." She began, "Tonight I'm ready." "Afraid of what?" Dean asked looking down into her green eyes. "That I wouldn't be good enough for you. I have loved you for so long and when you told me about the other girls, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to compare…." She admitted to him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again. Dean hoped all the love he felt for her showed in that kiss. "Cheyanne, my Cheyanne… you don't have to compare yourself to them. You are all I have ever wanted…" He murmured into her hair. Dean led her to the office door. Bobby had an office set up in the garage for the few customers that he didn't allow into the house. Cheyanne fished the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She shyly took Dean's hand and pulled him to her, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her as he looked into her eyes. He knew the answer before she said it. Her eyes held a fire in them that Dean had seen in other girls but never in his Cheyanne's eyes. "The most sure I have ever been about anything." She said huskily helping him out of his jacket and kissing him again. Dean moved the desk over to make room for them.

He then laid his jacket on the floor for a makeshift bed. He came over to Cheyanne and kissed her as he gently laid her down on the jacket. Dean kissed his way from her lips, down her neck to her collarbone and back up to her lips. He raised her up off the jacket just long enough to slide her t-shirt off. He also unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her arms. He threw it in the corner on top of her shirt.

He kissed her breasts and began sucking her nipples. He gently nipped at them with his teeth and teased them with his thumb and fingers. Cheyanne ran her fingers threw his velvet hair as she arched her back to meet his mouth where it seared her skin. "Do you like that baby?" He asked huskily as he sucked her nipple some more. Delicious shivers coursed through Cheyanne's body. "Mmmmmm." Was all she could managed to say. Dean stood up on his knees but only long enough to take his own shirt off and throw it over on top of Cheyanne's. She ran her hands up his stomach to his chest. She circled his nipples with her fingers.

"I love you so much." He murmured as he kissed her again. Dean meant it. He had been with other girls but had only told one other girl that he loved her and she had hurt him when he told her about his job. Cheyanne knew his job and understood. He could be free and himself with Cheyanne. "I love you too!" She panted as she rolled Dean underneath her. She kissed her way down his neck and across his chest teasing his nipples with her tongue as he had done to her.

Dean sucked in a deep breath when she ran her hands down his stomach to his belt buckle. As she began to undo his belt buckle, Cheyanne looked up and caught Dean's gaze. Passion burned in his sexy green eyes. She shyly smiled at him. "Oh baby." He said as she unzipped his jeans. His voice was husky with lust and need.

She reached in his jeans and freed his erection. He gasped when Cheyanne bent down and slowly circled the tip of his manhood with her tongue. She licked and kissed her way down the shaft, slowly and teasingly she licked her way back up to the tip. She closed her mouth around his rock hard erection and began to suck and tease.

Every so often Dean would murmur "Oh God baby!" He would also run his fingers through her hair and push her head down so that she took more of him into her mouth. She sucked and licked until she felt his erection stiffen. She began sucking harder and when she drove him over the edge, she sucked and swallowed every drop he released into her mouth.

She laid down next to him with her head on his chest waiting for him to recover. As soon as he had caught his breath, he rolled her beneath him. He kissed her again and began, once again, kissing his way down her neck, to her breasts, down her belly until he came to the waistband of her jeans.

"My turn!" he teased as he unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs. He smiled when he saw her black lacey panties. "Pretty!" He chuckled as he slid them off her body and put them in his jeans pocket before he took his own jeans and boxers off. Dean placed a hand on her belly and slowly traced a trail down to the entrance of her womanhood. Cheyanne parted her thighs to allow him easier access. He had fingered her before but tonight wasn't the hurried, clumsy, fumbling around that they had been doing all summer. They weren't in any hurry tonight.

Dean slid a finger into her hot wetness and began to explore and stroke all of her inner folds and crevices. He then started using his tongue along with his fingers. Cheyanne had never felt anything so sinfully delicious on her body before. Dean moved her thighs onto his shoulder as he licked and kissed her wetness. She gently clamped her thighs around his head and arched her body into his mouth.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over and just when she thought Dean was finished, here came another wave. They were both panting and ready when Dean reached over and grabbed a familiar foil packet out of his jacket pocket. He looked down at her so loving as he ripped open the packet and put the condom on. He kissed her as he parted her thighs and gently slid his erection inside of her.

He stopped just before he popped her cherry. "I'm so sorry baby but this part is fixing to hurt. It can't be helped but it will only hurt for a small bit." He said as he broke through her virginity with one swift thrust. Cheyanne gasped at the pain. She felt like Dean was ripping her in two. The pain was over quickly and pleasure soon took its place.

"Oh baby." She murmured as she began moving with him. "Oh baby, you are so sweet!" Dean said as he thrust into her deeper and harder into her body. "Oh God Dean!" She moaned as he thrust even hard and deeper. At last, with one final earth shattering thrust and a grunt, Dean shuddered and emptied himself into her. Slowly, they both came back down to earth. Afterwards, they lay there together on his jacket, Cheyanne was beside him with her head on his chest. Dean held her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow! "Dean finally said after a few minutes. "Mmmmmm." Cheyanne murmured as she sleepily nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her arm, wishing they could stay like this all night. "I know we really should go back to the house, but I don't want to move." She said when she could actually hold a coherent thought again.

"Me neither, but we have to." He said as he gently slid out from under her and began gathering their clothes. He kept her black panties. "I love you baby." He said as he pulled her into a hug and kiss after they had gotten dressed. "I love you too Dean." She said as she held him for a long time.

The clock on the kitchen wall read 3 A. M. when they came in the back door. Bobby had long since went to bed. John and Sam were asleep on the couches. Dean's bed had been made on the living room floor. Cheyanne smiled, she knew Sam had tried to wait up but had fixed Dean's bed before he fell asleep. Dean walked Cheyanne to the bottom of the stairs and kissed her goodnight. He stood there watching her ass as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

The next morning she said goodbye to Dean as Sam and John loaded everything into the Impala. Cheyanne stood in the yard watching the car until the taillights faded out of sight. Two weeks later, she started her senior year of high school. Her and Dean talked and texted every day. Bobby made sure that Sam and Dean were at Cheyanne's high school graduation.

The boys spent that summer at Bobby's house again. Cheyanne thought that the summer after high school graduation was better than the summer before her senior year. Dean thought so too because him and Cheyanne and copious amounts of hot steamy sex. The also talked more than they ever had. Dean kept a wall up to keep people out but he always seemed to allow it to crumble whenever he was around Cheyanne.

One evening, Dean and Cheyanne were sitting on the back porch swing when Sam came through the back door and handed Cheyanne an envelope. "I've been waiting for this!" She said excitedly as she ripped open the envelope. "What is it?" Dean asked curiously.

"I applied to Sioux Falls University for their nursing courses." She nervously explained to Dean. She wanted to be a hunter but Dean was adamant that she be a normal person and live a normal life. "I want to be a nurse." She added. "Look at you, my college girl!" Dean said proudly as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Cheyanne explained that since she came from a family of hunters and was always stitching Sam, Dean, Bobby, and John up, that a nursing career sounded good choice. Cheyanne chose Sioux Falls University because she could live at home and keep her job at the Dairy King while she went to school. She also helped Bobby with his salvage yard and with research for hunters and answering fake FBI phone calls. Dean was so proud of her. He put his arm around her as she snuggled next to him on the swing. At that moment in time, all was right in their universe.

 _ **10 years later…**_

Sam and Dean always came to Cheyanne with their problems. There were many nights she stayed up late talking to either one or both of them. She had always been the only person that Dean would open up to sober. As Cheyanne grew up, she and Dean drifted apart in the love department but remained best friends. Sammy called her the night he left for college.

Dean did too but he was in tears. She could understand both sides of the situation, even though neither brother could see the other's point of view. She been there when John died. She had taken a job in Georgia about the time Sam and Dean stopped the apocalypse. She came home to Bubby's house to find Dean with Lisa and Ben and Sam without a soul. She was hurt but was still there for Dean, especially when he showed up with Lisa on Bobby's doorstep.

"Damn son, if you're here and you have them in tow….I don't what the hell you did but you in a heap of trouble!" She said hugging Dean as she showed Lisa and Ben around the house. Lisa and Cheyanne got to be pretty good friends and she was glad that Dean was with her. But Lisa and Ben had been kidnapped by Demons and almost killed so Dean had his angel friend Castiel erase their memories.

Cheyanne had been there for them when Cass released the Leviathans from Purgatory. She had helped them defeat Dick Roman and she had looked for Dean the whole time he was in Purgatory. She flew home when Bobby died. She helped them and Kevin Tran find and translate the Angel tablet. She helped them find out about the men of letters. She told Dean off when he allowed Gadrheel possess Sam. She helped them find the first blade and she even was there when Dean defeated Abaddon and when Metratron killed him and he became a demon.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

Cheyanne was living in Georgia with her fiancé Randy Montgomery. They had been together for almost four years. They had met when he came into the ER needing stitches. Randy was an investment banker for Greenwood Financial Company in downtown Atlanta. It was a very good job and enabled Randy and Cheyanne to have a nice house about an hour away in the country.

Cheyanne liked living outside of town where she had room to breathe and move. Randy felt the same way. Randy's job kept him very busy and away a lot. Cheyanne didn't mind at all because it enabled her to help the guys and even answer an "FBI" call every so often. He didn't like when Cheyanne talked about Sam and Dean. She just shook it off as him being jealous of Dean.

When Randy was home he usually had poker games with a few guys from his work. Cheyanne usually went upstairs to their bedroom or went out when his friends came over. Randy's friends, Dereck, William and Joe, always gave Cheyanne the creeps when they came over. She damn sure didn't like the way they looked at her. Randy and his buddies knew full well who Sam and Dean were. They should because Randy was a witch and Dereck, William and Joe were demons. Randy had turned the basement into his man cave. He kept the door to it locked and had forbid Cheyanne from going in there. She just shook it off but she had a funny feeling about it.

Sam and Dean were working a case not far from Cheyanne's house. They called her when they arrived in town. Randy was out of town so Cheyanne invited them over for dinner. She cooked steaks on the grill and made sure there was plenty of beer and wine. They ate and talked and laughed. After dinner, Sam and Dean helped her clean up the kitchen and then they all moved to the living room to talk some more. Dean was in the middle of telling Cheyanne a story when Randy came through the front door.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked through the living room. He was not happy that his fiancé had two guys, especially the Winchesters, in his house. He didn't know she when she spoke about Sam and Dean, she was talking about the Winchesters. Randy's blood ran cold. He didn't want Cheyanne to discover his secret. He smiled as Cheyanne introduced him to the guys. Sam shook Randy's hand first. Randy's hands were unusually cold and there was something evil in his eyes. Sam waited to see if Dean sensed it. Dean more than sensed it. He squeezed Randy's hand extra firmly and stared him in the eye. He knew there was something evil about Randy and he didn't like that Cheyanne was mixed up with this guy.

They sat and talked for a little while longer. Cheyanne walked them out to the Impala when Dean announced that they should be heading back to the motel. "Dean Winchester, I cannot believe you still have Baby." She teased. She still had her 57 Chevy parked in her garage. She would drive it more often if Randy didn't complain whenever she did.

"Yea like I'm going to get rid of my Baby." He teased back. He winked at Cheyanne as he sat on the hood. "It's so good to see you again girl." He said wanting to pull her close and hold her. He wanted to respect that she was with Randy and happy but part of him ached for her to be his again. "Chey, I have to ask you something," Sam began, "What is up with Randy?" The look he gave her was full of concern.

"What are you talking about Sam?" She asked. At that moment, she knew that whatever Randy was into the boys had picked up on. She also knew that could mean trouble. She just wasn't quite sure what kind of trouble. "Chey, you know what we're talking about." Dean said sternly. She finally forced herself to look up to meet his gaze. The tears forming in her eyes almost broke his heart.

"Dean, the last I heard from either of you two, you were missing. Then y'all show up on my door and start asking what is up with my fiancé?" She started bravely. "Hells Bells, last I heard you were a damn demon! Thank God for the ritual of sanctified blood because I want my Dean like he's supposed to be." She went on to say. The next thing she knew she was hugging Dean and praying Randy couldn't see her.

Sam and Dean went back to the motel that night and began working on researching what they were hunting. Dean couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Cheyanne. She had definitely grown up and changed over the years. He knew that she could still kick his ass, he was certain of that. Cheyanne still had that spark in her that had always made her his Cheyanne.

He began to pace as he popped open a beer. Sam sat and watched his brother pace. "Dude, you haven't been this worried for anything in like ever." Sam finally said after a few minutes. "I'm telling you Sam, there is something not right about that Randy guy." Dean finally admitted, taking a drink of his beer. "I know." Sam agreed. Neither Sam nor Dean could quite put their finger on what it was about Randy that they didn't like. They didn't have to wonder long.

After the boys left her house, Cheyanne went back in the house. Randy was waiting for her in the kitchen. He was pissed. Cheyanne braced herself for the argument that was coming. "So I leave on a business trip for few days. I come home, hoping to surprise my fiancé and I find her entertaining two of her old boyfriends!" Randy snarled at her.

"First of all, Dean and Sam are not my old boyfriends! They are my best friends and the closest things to brothers I have ever had! And secondly, last time I checked, I can have friends over any time I damn well please! But most of all, I don't have to answer to you or anybody for anything I do!" She retorted. Cheyanne had never told Randy about her and Dean. She knew he would be jealous and she didn't want that headache. She had never taken bull shit off anyone and was not about to start.

"You are MY future wife! You'd do best to not forget you place!" Randy said as he walked over to her and pulled her hair hard and kissed her possessively. "You are mine!" He demanded, extenuating each word with a fierce, rough kiss. His behavior made her blood run cold. He had never acted this way. Randy had never been the jealous type before and now he was almost insane just because Sam and Dean had stopped by. He normally only acted possessive after a night of poker with his buddies, but this was beyond his jealous insecurities brought on by a night of drinking. Cheyanne had a gut feeling and she prayed that it was wrong. Randy pulled her close and kissed her again as he roughly ran his hand up her shirt.

"This is mine!" He demanded as he brutally squeezed her breast. He pawed at her for a few more minutes as she struggled to get free. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm not going to have you acting like this! It's not even remotely funny Randy!" Cheyanne said as she fought out his grasp. She went upstairs to take a bubble bath, locking the bedroom door and the bathroom door behind her.

She got her cell phone and dialed Dean's number. "Hey Chey!" Dean answered as soon as her name showed on his screen. "Hey Dean-O!" She said smiling as relief swept over her. She asked for details about their case, having a funny feeling why Randy was acting weird. She had no proof but she needed some answers about her fiancé. She grabbed her notebook and a pen from her nightstand and began taking notes. She hid her notes in her purse and went to take a bubble bath and think.

Bubble baths had always helped Cheyanne relax and regroup. She loved her rose-vanilla scented bubble bath! She smiled as she poured two capfuls under the running water. Soon the bathroom was all nice and steamy because Cheyanne had the water as hot as she could stand it. She lit a few rose scented candles and turned on the CD player she kept in the bathroom.

"Hmmm I think tonight is a Shinedown/Luke Bryan type of night." She said as she placed the two CDs in the player. She sighed as she dropped her robe and stepped into the tub. She sat there in the dark, in the nice hot bubble bath with her candles and her music and thought about what had just happened down stairs and what she was going to do about it. Her cell phone rang just as she was singing along to I'll Follow You, one of her favorite Shinedown songs. She smiled when she recognized the voice.

"Hey Dean-O." She said playfully. In response Dean barked like a puppy. Cheyanne smiled at the memory. When Dean and Cheyanne were little, one of their favorite cartoons was The Flintstones. Six year old Dean had told Four year old Cheyanne that he was her Dino because he would always be there for her and to protect her. Thirty years later and they still both remember it.

"I have missed that laugh! It was so good to see you tonight!" He told her, glad that he couldn't see the tears he was fighting back. She could hear them though. She may not have seen Dean in quite a while but Cheyanne could always tell how he was feeling. She knew the man like a book,

"I've missed you so much!" Cheyanne admitted to him. She missed everything about Dean Winchester, his smile, his laugh, his scent, everything. At that moment, Cheyanne realized she was still in love with him, even after all this time. Dean smiled when he realized he was hearing water from her end. He knew she was in her bubble bath. He could almost smell her rose-vanilla scented bubble bath through the phone. He also knew she would have the same scent of soap and shampoo too. Dean's body began to respond as he remembered the scent of her mixed with his own.

They talked for a few more minutes. The more Dean told her about the case, the more she had a bad feeling about her fiancé. People were dying at his firm, but not just that, some of the people he wanted gone so he could get their clients. She had a sinking feeling but no proof that he was somehow involved. After Cheyanne had placed her phone back on the table beside the tub, she sank into the warm delicious bubbles and wet her hair. She remembered Dean's scent mixed with her own, his hands and mouth on her body as she bathed.

After her bath, she dried off and put her lotion and perfume on, wrapped a towel around her hair, put her robe on and went downstairs. As she went through the house, making sure all the doors and windows were locked, she found Randy asleep in his recliner in the den. He had a glass of whiskey on the table beside him and a book in his lap.

She gently picked the book up and walked over to the book shelf. Cheyanne recognized the book almost immediately, it was a rare copy of the Book of Shadows, a witch's book of black magic. Cheyanne had only seen one copy of this book in her life, in Bobby's personal library but that was now in a storage unit back in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Cheyanne, Dean, and Sam were the only ones who knew about it or had a key to it.

As she was putting the book up on the shelf something fell and hit her bare foot. She bent down to see what the object was. It was a small silver antique looking skeleton key. "I wonder what you go to." She whispered as she picked it up and put it in her robe pocket. She pulled a blanket over Randy and then went to finish her nightly check of windows and doors.

She walked into the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. As she was drinking, the key in her pocket vibrated and the lock on the basement door began to glow. Cheyanne may not be a hunter anymore but she was a hunter's daughter and recognized powerful magic when she saw it! She sat the glass down on the counter and walked over to the door. She swallowed hard as she slid the key into the lock. The key turned itself in the lock and the door opened without help from her. She was greeted by a cold blast of air blowing up the stairs.

"Oh yes because magic always bodes well! Oh God now I sound like Dean!" She said to herself as she went down into the basement. Cheyanne could not believe what she saw. The whole basement had been redone in a thick black shag carpet. The walls were black, the furniture was black and looked like it was made out of bone. The lamps shades looked like skin and for some reason Cheyanne figured they were. The room smelled of blood and death and evil. There was a fire place on one end of the room with an altar in front of it. Black candles were aligned all around the altar, along with the remains of whatever animal had been sacrificed last.

Cheyanne had never known the kind of fear that rising up in her now. She could not believe that she had spent the last four years with this man and not known he was into witch craft. She felt violated and stupid. She felt sick to her stomach. "Now, now baby, I must say you have been very naughty today." Came Randy's voice behind her. She swallowed hard as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I found the key and didn't know what it went to…" She stammered. Cheyanne was trying not to panic. She tried to remember to breathe. "Just what are you involved in?" She asked after trying to sound normal. "Aww honey, now don't you worry about that." He began untying the belt to her robe.

Suddenly, Cheyanne came to her senses and the thought of being with Randy in the room made her stomach churn. She knew she had to get out of the room, out of the house, and definitely out of the relationship. She glanced over to the door. Silently, she cussed herself for leaving her phone upstairs. She closed her robe and turned to face him. She knew a fight was coming with him and she braced for it.

"Awe now sweetheart don't be like this." He said trying to pull her close. He said. "Randy, what is this room? I thought this was your man cave." She said looking around the room. "It is baby. There is also a reason you aren't allowed in here. This is a part of my life I never wanted you to find out about, especially since you're obviously involved with hunters like the Winchesters." He tried to explain.

"Randy, I don't even know what to say. I'm leaving… I can't even begin to deal with whatever you're into and I can't be a part of it." She began. Slowly, she began inching her way to the door. If she could just get out of the house, she knew for certain she would be safe. "Is this any way to treat me? Cheyanne, we've been happy for these past four years. Do you really want to throw it all away?" he said pleadingly.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" She demanded, having finally made her way to the stairs that led out of the basement. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the first step under foot as she went up them backwards. Randy laughed an evil laugh when Cheyanne turned the door knob, only to find that he had locked it behind him when he came in the room.

"Did you really think I would let you find out my secret and then let you leave so you can run to tell the Winchesters? Do you think Dean will ever want you again after you have been sleeping with a 900 year old witch for the last four years?" He asked as he came up the stairs behind her. He then slapped her so hard that her ears rang and she saw stars. Randy had never laid a hand on her the whole time they had been together. Cheyanne was stunned.

Randy grabbed her by the hair and drug her over the altar. He slapped her repeatedly as he tried to tie her to the altar. She fought and struggled. She even managed a few swift kicks every so often. Cheyanne broke free from his grasp and tried to run. She made to the stairs before he grabbed her again. She fell to the floor but before she could get up, Randy landed a couple good swift kicks to her ribs. Cheyanne heard a loud snap and then was having trouble breathing. Another kick dislocated her shoulder. She could hardly see from the blood running in her eyes.

"We could have been happy but you had to ruin that! You bitch!" Randy said between kicks. Cheyanne's brain finally kicked in and she remembered all the self-defense techniques that Bobby, John and Dean had taught her when she was younger. She grabbed Randy's leg and twisted his ankle, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor.

Randy had put the key in his pocket when he came in the room, it flew out of his pocket when Cheyanne wrenched his ankle. She saw the key and crawled over to where the key landed. She grabbed it and stood up as best she could, and made her way up the stairs.

She locked the basement door behind her as she ran. She made her way up to her bedroom, grabbing her phone and her purse. She was still in her robe when she got in her car and began driving to Sam and Dean's motel. Her hands were shaking as she dialed Dean's number. No matter what phone she had, Dean's numbers were always 1, 2, and 3. Luckily, he answered the first phone on the first ring.

"Dean!" She couldn't hold back the tears as she told him what happened. "Oh God baby! Where are you? I'm coming to get you!" He said, pulling on a t-shirt. He didn't want Cheyanne driving in case Randy came after her. She parked her car near a gas station about 2 miles out of town. As soon as she saw the headlights of the Impala, Cheyanne got out of her car.

Dean ran up to her and helped her over the Impala. He had just helped her into his car and shut the door, when her car burst into flames and then blew up. Dean closed his eyes and fought back the fear of what could have happened. He jumped in the Impala and drove Cheyanne to the nearest hospital.

Dean told the doctors that Cheyanne's ex-boyfriend had done this to her. They were suspicious at first until she assured them that Dean wasn't the culprit. She told the doctors and the cops all about Randy, leaving out the part about him being a 900 year old witch, and told them where they would find him. The police went out to the house to arrest Randy but he had vanished into thin air.

Cheyanne was in the hospital for about three days. While she was in the hospital, Sam and Dean went back to her and Randy's house and gathered all of her things. They made sure that there was nobody home. They didn't need to worry about because Randy was long gone. He got out of the basement and left the house. Sam and Dean inspected the house from top to bottom. Dean's blood ran cold and he felt an anger unlike anything he had ever felt before. The Mark of Cain burned on Dean's forearm as he surveyed the room. It was still spattered with Cheyanne's blood.

Sam was watching Dean's reaction. The way he was absent mindedly rubbing his arm, the mark was bothering Dean. He knew Dean was pissed at what Randy had done to Cheyanne. Hell Sam was pissed just as much. He had never dated Chey but he had been in love with her for years, but he wasn't about to admit that to her or his brother.

"What I don't understand is how Chey didn't know she was engaged to a witch. I mean she is Bobby Singer's daughter for God's sake!" Sam said as they headed back out of the house.

"What? You think she just turned a blind eye to this? Sam, she's not stupid!" Dean glared at his brother in disbelief. This was their Cheyanne they were talking about here. Dean knew without a doubt that she had no idea that she was engaged to a witch. Cheyanne had been raised by the best hunters around, she knew the signs of a witch. So if she didn't know, then Randy was excellent at hiding things from her.

There had been a time in her life when Cheyanne wanted to become a hunter just like her favorite guys, but she had become a nurse and tried to live a normal life because of a promise she made Dean and Bobby years ago. "A lot of good that did her!" Dean thought to himself as he drove to the hospital. He blamed himself for not being there for Cheyanne like he felt he should have been.

The boys brought Cheyanne home to live with them in the bunker. They set her up in a room just down the hall from Dean. Cheyanne smiled when she realized just how close to each other they really were. She was in too much pain at the moment to really enjoy being that close to him but it was still comforting that her Dean-O was that close.

She tried to sleep for three days but every time she closed her eyes, she could still hear Randy's words ringing in her ears. "Do you really think that Dean will still want you after you've been with a witch?" she kept hearing those words over and over again. Finally she wrapped a blanket around her and went to Dean's room. He was laying on his bed reading a Penthouse forum and listening to music on his IPod. He didn't hear her knock but she stood there until he sensed somebody watching him.

Dean smiled when he saw her standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, one of his t-shirts, her hair up in a bun and she was barefoot. She had a green blanket wrapped around her and the color brought out her eyes. Even with no make-up on, Dean thought Cheyanne was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He turned off his music and got up and ushered her into his room. He shut the door behind them.

"What's up sweetie?" he asked and he cleared off his bed, putting away his magazines. "Really? You're in here reading Penthouse when I'm right down the hall?" she teased as she sat down on his bed. She rolled laughing when she noticed he was blushing at the look she gave him.

"Doctor said your ribs had to heal first. FYI, you are a trip on a morphine high!" He teased back and laughed just as hard. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much and so hard. "Good thing I didn't come in here for that!" She laughed so hard she snorted. Dean was in his jeans and a t-shirt. He hadn't even gotten ready for bed yet. She was kind of relieved because she always imagined he slept naked. He did in her fantasies anyways. She blushed at the thought of Dean sleeping naked. She also smiled at that thought.

"I couldn't sleep, too many things running through my mind." She began. Truth be told, she just wanted to be held and have Dean tell her everything was going to be ok. Lord knows she had done the same for him enough times in their lives. Dean must have read her mind because he pulled the covers down on the bed and patted the bed beside him.

He took her in his arms and held her as she drifted off to sleep. He gently laid her on the second pillow and then he stripped down to his boxers and got back into bed. He always wondered what it would be like to sleep with her by his side, tonight he would get his chance. Cheyanne snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he happily drifted off to sleep. Dean slept better that night than he had in years.

Cheyanne was awaken the next day to a rose on her pillow and the delicious scents of bacon and coffee wafting through the bunker. She smiled as she read the note Dean left on her pillow with the rose. "Welcome Home." Was all that Dean had written on the note. She smiled as she crawled out of bed, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Cheyanne had hastily fixed her hair before walking in to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Dean said as he was taking the last piece of bacon out of the skillet. "Morning." She mumbled pouring her a cup of coffee. Cheyanne had never been a morning person. Dean laughed as he set the food on the table and motioned for Cheyanne to sit down beside him. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

This small act somehow seemed normal between them. It made Dean feel more human than he had in a while. When he was Demon, he didn't worry about his feelings, about being a hero, he just didn't care at all. He had been emotionally numb. Now he was human again and pushed by the damn Mark of Cain. Cheyanne made all that seem like it was nothing, like no matter what happened to him, she would always be in his corner.

Dean put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Mmmmmm." She murmured as she took a bite of bacon and waffles. "Is that for me or my cooking?" He teased as she ate a few more bites. "There's room in my heart for both of you." She said trying not to laugh too hard because of her ribs. She held her side and winced as she laughed.

She was trying hard, like always, to not let the pain show on her face. She was grateful when Sam sat a bottle of pain pills on the table for her. "Does it show that bad?" She asked, taking one. "Kind of." Sam said refilling her coffee cup. Her cell phone rang at that moment. She rolled her eyes at the screen. Randy had been calling for the last week. He had tried to call her at the hospital but she had refused his calls. She refused to answer his calls or texts to her phone. He was just not getting the message.

"Not dealing with ya today idgit!" She said to her phone as she slid her thumb across the screen to ignore. Dean saw the screen before she put her phone down. He noted her name for Randy in her phone was "Lover." He rolled his eyes. She caught him reading over shoulder and laughed.

"I guess I do need to change that!" She said as she changed Randy's name from Lover to "Royal Douche Nozzle," in her phone. "Now that's more like it." He said satisfied. Dean promised himself that the next time he saw Randy he would make that man sorry he was ever born. The Mark pulsed at the thought. Dean was used to the feeling of it trying to control him but he didn't like it. He absentmindedly rubbed the mark through his sleeve.

Sam gave Dean a concerned look. Dean shook his head. Sam was just as worried about what the mark was doing to him as Dean was. Cheyanne wanted to ask Dean about it but wanted to do so alone. After breakfast, she tried to wash the dishes and clean up but Dean made her go rest. She had to admit the pain pill was truly starting to kick her ass, so she did as she was told. Since Dean's room was closer she went to lay down in his bed.

Dean came in the room with his laptop to look for any kind of case he could find. Truth be told, it has been about two weeks or so since they had had a case. Randy was the reason they had taken the case in Georgia to begin with and with him in the wind, it was time to find a new one. He started to sit at his desk but Cheyanne looked so cute laying on his bed that he decided to sit down on the bed beside her. She opened one eye sleepily as she scooted over never to him.

"Mm your bed is so comfortable." She murmured sleepily. He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "Love you Dean." She said as she rolled over. "Love you too Chey." He said, knowing she was lost in some pain pill induced dream and not really talking to him. He didn't doubt that she loved him as much as he still loved her but he didn't know if she would even want to give them another try. He had broken her heart when they broke up last time and it was all because John had forced him to. He still had no idea how Cheyanne could even remain friends with him after all that.

They had decided they would run off and get married before she started nursing school. Dean would go off and hunt with Sam and John and Cheyanne would stay home and keep a normal life waiting for him when he came home. They kept it secret but still John and Bobby had found out. Bobby told John to let them get married but John was livid. John met them at the chapel in Vegas demanded Dean break it off the relationship.

"Son, how many times have I told you that you can't afford those kind of attachments in this lifestyle?" He told Dean. They had argued but in the end, he had been the good son and broke Cheyanne's heart to keep peace. Cheyanne had cried all the way home. She had also cussed John the whole time. That had been the first time Dean had ever heard her use those kinds of words.

He laughed at the memory of Cheyanne cussing them both out and the shocked look on both their faces. She used language that made ex-marine John Winchester blush! That had been the first time that Dean or John had ever experienced the brunt of Cheyanne's temper.

Dean had never had any doubt that she had one but it took a lot to piss her off. This woman has always been there for him through everything, even after he broke her heart. She still cared enough for him that she remained his best friend no matter what came their way. He didn't know if they needed to rekindle anything but if she wanted to he was not going to lose her this time.

He opened his laptop but was too distracted by watching her sleep to concentrate on finding a case. He rubbed her back for a while. Cheyanne smiled in her sleep. She prayed that this would be a second chance with Dean. She rolled over and laid her head on his upper thigh. He had always made for a comfy pillow. He sighed as he pulled the laptop back to him and tried to work while she slept.

Cheyanne wasn't ready to have sex with him just yet, especially with broken ribs, but she found comfort and security in his presence. Just knowing that Dean was near made her feel safe, especially since no one knew Randy's whereabouts at the moment. She pulled the blanket up around her neck as she shivered at the thought of ever seeing Randy again. She felt that she was right where she needed to be. Dean had told once a long time ago that nothing bad would happen to her as long as he was around. She believed him with all her heart. She also knew that she would protect him with every fiber of her being.

Cheyanne woke up to go the bathroom. When she came back to Dean's room, he was laying her phone on his night stand. "Did it ring?" she asked, thinking it could be one of the girls from work. They had been sorry to see Cheyanne leave. She was one of the best E.R. nurses that Atlanta Mercy General had ever seen. She was never late, never called in sick and genuinely cared for her patients. The girls at work had been shocked when they heard about what Randy had done to Cheyanne. He had always seemed so nice. They fully understood why she was leaving and her boss even told her that he would give her a great recommendation if she ever needed one.

"No, I was just bringing it in here in case it did. I want to answer it if asshat calls." Dean said, sitting back down on the bed. He was looking into a case involving mutilated cows and missing bodies. Cheyanne looked over his shoulder to read the articles. Dean smiled and put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She laughed because this was their normal. Whether they were dating or not, you could always find them curled up together watching a movie or anything.

"OH dead cows!" Cheyanne said as she took the laptop from Dean to read more. Dean shook his head trying not to laugh. "Shut up! I've missed this!" She said, "I can be my usual walking encyclopedia of weirdness with you and Sam." She added. Her knowledge of the weird and paranormal was second only to Bobby's. She sighed as she remembered her dad. She missed Bobby dearly. He had been the only father she had ever known and not a day passed that she didn't want him back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned. "Nothing, I was just missing dad." She said. Dean kissed the top of her head, he missed Bobby just as much as she did. Nothing more needed to be said. Suddenly, Cheyanne just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She, cried about her mom's death, about bobby's death and about the whole stupid thing with Randy. She didn't know if exhaustion or the medication was making her cry but she cried like she had never cried before. She even cried about everything that Dean had gone through in his life. Dean closed the laptop, placed it in the chair beside his bed and pulled her close. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby." Was all he had to say. She hung onto him for dear life. Dean reached over and handed her a tissue. She wiped her nose and just lay there in his arms for a long time. Normally Dean didn't deal with women and tears but Cheyanne was closer to him than he had ever let anyone, especially women, be to him. Cheyanne was as close to Dean as Sam was. Dean told Sam that night that Cheyanne had always been there for them, now it was their time to there for her.

Dean brought Cheyanne something to eat. She scooted up in bed and took the plate from Dean. She smiled at him as she took a bite of her food. She had to admit, Dean's culinary skills had vastly improved over the years. He made awesome pancakes and waffles and now he had made the best homemade cheeseburgers she had ever eaten.  
"Damn! I'm impressed with your cooking." She teased. His green eyes sparkled at her, "Well I have a real kitchen now." Dean teased back. He sat there on his bed with Cheyanne and enjoyed her company. Just then, her phone rang. "I am so not answering that!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I think I will." Dean said as he picked up the phone off the nightstand. He had been wanting to have words with Randy for a while now. There was no excuse for what he had done to Cheyanne. "Hello." He said into the receiver. "Well, well, well, looks like baby girl done found her a new man. I knew she was a whore." Came Randy's icy cold response to Dean's voice.

Dean went livid at the names Randy was calling Chey. He stood up and walked out of the room so she wouldn't hear the words he was about to say. Cheyanne sighed as she took her plate to the kitchen. She didn't know that Dean had taken his conversation with Randy in there. Dean had put Randy on speaker phone so Sam could hear the conversation. Sam looked up and put his arm around Chey and ushered her out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter? I know you're not afraid Dean will say words that I've never heard." She said as Sam led her out to the great room. He pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Randy, nobody lays a hand on Cheyanne and lives!" Dean's voice came from the kitchen.

"She is far away from you and if you're smart, you won't try to contact her again." Dean said and then hung up the phone. He then proceeded to block Randy's number from Cheyanne's phone. Dean walked into the great room and handed Cheyanne back her phone. He had a beer in his hand. He popped the top of it off and handed the bottle to Cheyanne. She took a big swig to calm her nerves. She had always loved watching him pop the tops off beers.

"I can't thank y'all enough…" She began embarrassedly. "Cheyanne, you have always been there for us. You're family, I don't want to hear another word." Dean interrupted, then he kissed her to seal the deal. Sam laughed at them both. "Cheyanne, I don't know what it is with you but Dean is a lot happier with you around, keep it up!" He teased. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and kissed Cheyanne again. Cheyanne laughed at them both as she kissed Dean back. Thus began her life in the Bunker with Sam and Dean.


End file.
